User blog:LazyLilac/Onions Attack, World 1
Leafy Landing Roy: Ughhhh.... He snaps in focus and looks around. His car was destroyed. And everything around him was pretty much food. He grabs onto the pizza paddle and set off. LePete: Stop there! Roy: Oh, hi! You got into this mess too?! LePete: It seems. I can't find Radlynn and Prudence now! Roy: How did this all start? LePete: The three of us were at Powder Point, and Sarge Fan gave us coins to return to him the next time we see him. Guess he'll never get them back now. Roy: So the coins were like teleportation coins. Then let's find them. They're probably in another area. Roy: ... Roy: What happened to your umbrella on your hat? LePete: It turned into a regular umbrella. Roy: Use it to fend off possible enemies. LePete: Won't it be embarrassing? Roy: Mind about that later. Ah! There! LePete: What? There were walking onions. Three of them. Roy jumped and slammed two of them. Roy: LePete! LePete: Alright! He swung his umbrella and the onion was defeated. LePete: This is nervewrecking. We're gonna do this all day? Roy: It seems to be. But we want to save Radlynn and Prudence, correct? LePete: Yeah, let's go on. They walked around and jumped over voids. Roy: Tomatoes! The two started running and destroyed them. LePete: That was close! Roy: Watch out! He swung the pizza paddle and hit something. LePete: THAT WAS THE LAST CHEESE WHEEL! Roy: What do you mean? LePete: I'm not good about the salty ''kind of Munchmore. Only the sweet part. But that was the last Cheese Wheel. Roy: You said the same thing, that didn't help me. LePete: Jeez, you wouldn't understand anyways. Roy: Hey! Don't get your closer side when we're saving someone! LePete: But it's true that you won't understand! Roy: You're so annoying when you just barge in whenever when we're closing! LePete: Watch out! LePete defeats another army. LePete: Dude, I saved your life. Roy: No extra pizza though. LePete: Do you even know if we're going back to the Pizzeria? Roy: Let's just continue exploring. LePete: Ahh! A tiny burger! Roy: That's tiny! He tries to slam it but he missed. LePete: I'll try! LePete almost hit the burger slider. Roy: We're doomed! LePete: All because of a dumb burger! Roy: Wait, what if we jump on it? LePete: Are you crazy? Roy: I think so. LePete: How about getting it as a pet? Roy jumped on the slider. LePete: That was cute! Roy: It tried to kill us! LePete: Killer cute? Roy: That's not a good explanation. LePete: A tiny tomato! 3 Runt tomatoes started bouncing everywhere. Roy: This is even worse than that burger! LePete: And it's less cute! They swung their weapons everywhere, in hope of destroying them. Roy: Open the umbrella! LePete: Fine! But you're not my boss! Roy: Just do it! LePete: Make your dreams come true! Roy: LePete, just stay quiet for a while, please. Concentrate. LePete opened his umbrella and knocked them out. They ran further until they saw a tangerine pop balloon. Roy: Should we go on this? LePete: Well, it is called Tangerine '''Pop!' Roy: LePete, I swear to Papa. I'll swing you with the paddle if you continue to make bad puns. LePete: It's my DNA! Roy: Why can't you be goofy at the Pizzeria? LePete: Since your pizza is terrible. Roy: Uh! LePete: Whatever let's just go on it. They went on the blimp, and both of them tried not to slip off. Roy: Land!! The balloon popped and exploded into tangerine soda. LePete: Told you it's dangerous! Roy: A bird! Both of them started swinging ferociously at the bird. Roy: Can't we just leave it alone? LePete: I want to go home! WAHHH. Roy: ... LePete: WAAHHHHH. Roy pushes the Leafy Lark with the pizza paddle. The bird fell into the void below. LePete: We did it! Roy: I did it... LePete: I'm delighted though! Roy: Keep talking. I'll start ignoring you. LePete: =( Roy: There are not many enemies ahead. LePete: Good. Roy: No wait... there is. Like. A storm of Onions coming at us. LePete: Then how didn't you notice that before? They started swiping at all of them. LePete: I'm really hungry now, looking at all these food. Roy: I am too, even if they are all attacking us. LePete: Is this floor edible? Roy: It doesn't look like it. Get back in focus! They're still coming for us. LePete: Agh! They finally got through the horde. Roy: That looks like a cage over there. LePete: Let's take a look at it. Roy: Alright. Ah!! A lettuce lark flew into him. LePete leapt and hit it. Roy: Thanks-For the only time. LePete: I wouldn't thank you if we switched places. Roy: That's rude. LePete: I don't care. Roy: Well, would you want to see your defeat, because of vegetables? LePete: No. Roy: Then we gotta start being grateful to each other! LePete: I dislike you, why would I thank you at all? Roy: Then why did you save me? LePete: I wouldn't go on my own. ?: Um. Hello? Roy: Huh? Two people were in the cage. LePete: Radlynn and Prudence! Radlynn: Yeah, can you save us already? We've been stuck in here for, like, a day. Do you know how long it felt? Pull the chain already! Roy: Alright, alright. He lifted the bars up. LePete: Can't you all just grab the chains yourself? It is in your arm's range. Prudence: Really? I never thought of that... Roy: ... LePete: So we all got some sort of a weapon. What's yours? Prudence: I bought some squeaky animal toys for Pickle at Powder Point They don't run out. Radlynn: I got stuffed radish plushies. LePete: You still hug plushies?! Radlynn: Zip it! Prudence and I could throw the things. Prudence: We ate all the donuts. LePete: Shame. Roy: There's a coin down here! He picked up the coin. He and everyone around him warped. Into another place they don't know. Category:Blog posts